Valentine's desires
by Heart of Summer
Summary: George needs a couple of test bunnies for a serum that makes you realize and act upon your deepest desires. He needs a couple of people who looks picture perfect on the outside. That how Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are locked inside a room together.
1. Chapter 1

**"Valentine's Desires"**  
By HeartofSummer  
Genre: Harry and Hermione romance

**Chapter 1**

* * *

George Weasley was slowly stirring the pot.

The picture of him and a perfect replica grinned at him from in front of the desk.

As George put in the last pinkish and pepper like ingredient a thin line of smoke arose and formed a small heart. With a chuckle he filled a bottle with it and held it up high in the air.

"This is for you, Freddie boy" he announced to himself and the empty room

* * *

"Ronald, I can't believe you forgot Valentine's day – AGAIN!" Hermione Granger looked furious.

"Sorry," Ron said, holding up his hands in defense. "But I never thought you cared that much!"

"Of course I care!" Hermione shrieked, sounding offended. "It's a silly holiday, but how in Merlin's beard could you not notice every window in the Diagon Alley? Valentine's day is EVERYWHERE! Your children have been whining about it for weeks now!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. He was used to his wife's outbursts by now. Knowing her for 25 years hadn't changed much, really. They still fought like cat and dog like in their first.

"It has been for so long now that I didn't really think when it would come" he said.

"When it would _occur_, Ronald." Hermione huffed, marking words.

"Fighting as usual?" The familiar voice made the couple turn around. Ginny waltzed towards them, looking dazzling as per usual. Her red hair shimmered in the morning sun – in fact her whole being did. Ginny Potter was gleaming from her blue eyes down to her last piece of expensive jewelry.

"Nah, just bickering, Gin."

Right behind the red headed woman Harry Potter himself emerged with his hands in his pockets. His hair was as usual a mess beyond help and the scar on his forehead was barely visible. His glasses caught a ray of light as he flashed his boyish grin towards his two best friends.

"Right Mione?" Hermione's face was immediately changed into a soft smile. Her fingers suddenly locked to her sides, as if to stop herself from throwing her arms around him.

"Gosh, Harry. Don't be such a Hermione!" Ginny grinned at her husband and gave her brother and his wife a hug each. Harry gave Ron a nod, knowing he didn't like hugs that much, and then saw Hermione shyly rise a hand.

"Hi stranger." Harry took a step closer and took her without a word into his arms.

"What, no hugs?" he mused to himself, a flushed, grown up Hermione pressed to his chest. Just like all those years before.

"I'm not 17 anymore, Harry. I don't go around hugging strange men on the street." Hermione argued as he let her go, but the sparkle in her eyes said otherwise.

Harry just winked at her.

"Strange? Who, me? I'm famous dear. And you're my number one fan, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's not true. I am your number one fan!" Ginny said smiling, trying to hide her annoyance. Still, after 19 years, the Harry and Hermione beyond platonic relationship hadn't changed either. "Your very own cheerleader", she said, stealing a kiss.

"True" Harry said, throwing an amused glance in Hermione's direction, making her chuckle.

Ron took her hand – a gesture that was only brought forward in company of Harry or his family. She smiled towards him and he turned to the other couple.

"So, anyone know what George wants with us?" Ginny and Harry broke apart.

"Probably some stupid experiment again!" the woman spat. Harry, used to her mood swings, laughed again.

"Probably. Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Valentine's Desires"**  
By HeartofSummer  
Genre: Harry and Hermione romance

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hello?"

The store was closed for lunch and so it was completely empty when the two pairs walked in through the front door. Not a George in sight.

A muffled sound was heard somewhere far in, telling them to wait there. This worked as a starting gun for Ginny and Ron, who seemed to make it their assignment to find anything new.

Harry and Hermione were left by the disk as the siblings rummaged through candy shelves and liquor storages. Harry leaned his back to the counter and crossed his arms over his now broad chest.

"So how's life been?" Like he didn't know.

"You got my owl the day before yesterday Harry, you know how it's been." He made a face.

"Hectic huh?" Hermione nodded and sighed.

"It's nice to have the semester to look forward too."

"Here's the drinks!" George came crashing out from behind them, making Hermione jump and Harry grab her arm protectively. Their eyes met, and he let go instantly.

"You scared the magic out of me!" Ginny scolded her older brother. But George just laughed.

"Never mind that. Come and eat!" He put a big plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on a small table that started moving when it felt the weight. But when George said "Stay" it froze on the spot.

Hermione gave the food, and the drinks that soon gave them company, a suspicious look. Fred, who seemed to notice, took a big grab of a sandwich and picked up a glass in the middle.

"Eat kids. Aren't you hungry?" The others feasted on the food as Harry saw George hide a grin.

"Why exactly did you bring us here?" George, looking at Ron who had attempted to stuff his face with both candy and sandwiches, said:

"I'll show you as soon as we've finished eating."

It didn't take long until it was all gone since three of them were Weasley's and one of those three were Ron. Which means food will disappear in a matter of seconds. Ron, having soda dripping down his chin from one of the candy bottles he'd been munching down for last, was the one to stand up first.

"I have a game to watch, so let's get this over with." His sister rolled her eyes. Ron had through the TV Hermione had insisted on getting gotten really hooked onto soccer. Of course it was a game on every other day that he had to watch.

"And before that you promised you would fix Hugo's broom." Hermione reminded him.

"Right" Ron said, shaking his head to Harry as soon as she turned her back towards them.

"Ok, follow me!" George said with a little too much enthusiasm and went in through a door in the back of the store.

They walked through a long corridor of books and bottles all around the edges of the small isle. Suddenly Ginny tripped and went against a shelf. Hermione took a hold of her arm.

"You ok Ginny?" Ginny looked up with slightly closed eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm fine. It's these heals. They're killing me." Hermione didn't know if she was just tired but she thought that Ginny was more short of syllables than usually. In fact, Hermione didn't feel especially much like herself either. She was starting to wonder what George had stored in there, since her head was starting to feel a little bit fuzzy.

Then suddenly they went through a door and cold then heat washed over them. They were standing in a small room filled with shelves and different walls going in all directions. It wasn't especially big – about the size of the first floor in the burrow. It was the storage room.

"I'm gonna need your wands for a bit" George said. Harry, feeling relieved that he had nothing to do with the experiment but only his wand would be tested, he realized he could suffer through this.

"Here" he said quickly, handing over his wand to the twin. The others soon followed his example, everyone heaving a sigh of relief.

George nodded and grinned, which Hermione didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign, and went back out through the door. A second later, the door made a loud sound and the four on the inside realized what George had just done. They were locked in.

"Sorry guys, but this is necessary. You would kill me afterwards if I let you run around in Diagon Alley." George's voice came from outside the door. He was most likely holding a wand to his throat.

"What the fuck have you done to us?" Ginny cried angrily up at the ceiling.

"Oh, nothing much. I gave you a few drops of a desire serum, that's all." Hermione could see George shrugging his shoulders in her mind.

"This is how it goes. You drink, you wait, you get to know what your deepest desires are."

Ron turned white, Ginny red and Hermione to stone. Harry, on the other hand, looked like he was having fun. A laugh escaped his throat, met by angry glances by the two Weasleys in the room.

"Don't you think we got enough of a look at that in our sixth year?" he mumbled to himself.

"I know that the desire part works, but it's still in the experimental state. I have tried four different compounds and hoping that at least one of them will make you remember what actually happened. I am not completely sure if I should let people remember what they say – so you are here for me to see how devastating the ways of memory can be."

This time he actually laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, I can help you get rid of them if it gets too gruesome. Besides, none of you will be able to actually act them out. Not much of that which you could desire is possibly in there. Well, it should be about time for you to start ramble now, so… I'll just leave you to it!"

The silence after his speech was almost painful. Ginny snapped quickly out of it though, jumping a box and started kicking it. Ron sulked, then turned around – most likely to see if there was anything eatable close by. Harry crossed his arms again leaning against the wall now, watching Hermione who was still not moving.

"Are you breathing?" Ron suddenly asked, poking a finger at his wife.

"Yes." Hermione's eyes didn't even find him – they were suddenly locked intently onto Harry.

"You know what? I love pepperoni." Ron's statement about food wasn't unusual, but the way his eyes lit up when he said it suggested that this was different.

"I would love some waffles now" he mused to himself, leaving Hermione's side to look for ice mice, bacon and all kinds of tasty things.

"Every day, for a year." Ginny's voice rang in the small space between the shelves. "Every day. Pink Gucci shoes."

Harry, the only one still seemingly sane, shook his head at his wife.

"How long does this last?" he asked quite loudly.

"It should pass within a half an hour", George's soft voice pierced back at him through the thick walls. Harry nodded.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, walking towards the statue like woman. "You there?"

A short nod. Her eyes had still not left his face.

"I think I want more kids." He mumbled to himself, looking into her eyes. Hermione, obviously shocked by the statement, took a step backwards. "No, not-" Harry realized his mistake and looked away. "Sorry to scare you."

"It's ok" she mumbled in response. "It's hard to do anything when desire is taking over you." Harry's burning stare made her stop there. "I mean, not that you with me, but-"

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning against a shelf. Hermione joined him, letting her shoulder touch his.

"I guess all we can do is wait, huh?"

"Do you want to guess what Ginny and Ron yern for most in the world?" Hermione looked at her husband across the room for a second, then looked away.

"Food."

"Is that really what he craves the most?" Harry looked at her questioningly, expecting her to have the answer as usual.

"I would think that it goes in stages. It starts on what he craves and then the serum strips away layer after layer until you're inside the most vulnerable point of you. In that way it's quite impressive", Hermione admitted.

"I think Ginny craves someone – a person that is – a little more than she craves those shoes." Harry smiled to her.

"I think that deep down we all have a certain someone we want more thann any other…" She looked worried. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think that's just what we're about to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Valentine's Desires"**  
By HeartofSummer  
Genre: Harry and Hermione romance

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ten more minutes. Harry was taking time with his arm watch. He was happy that he'd remembered it.

Meanwhile, the twenty minutes that had already passed, had now reached its highest point. It was so confusing.

Hermione and Harry were still sitting next to one another, Hermione having her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ron is not that good in bed you know. I think even Neville would be better."

Harry laughed. Hermione smiled sheepishly, ashamed of herself.

"As long as he doesn't hear it" Harry threw a glance in Ron's direction. He was sitting there, his belly a little rounder than it had once been, a little less hair than he had once owned, but still Ron. He was now, with his eyes closed, slowly munching a chocolate bar that Hermione had given him.

"He can't throw a tantrum about it when he doesn't know" Hermione agreed, looking puzzled.

Ginny suddenly threw herself at a shelf.

"Ginny what…?! Are you ok?" Harry almost got to his feet, but Hermione's hand stopped him.

"Listen." Harry stopped in mid air and listened to Ginny's whining.

"I can't believe you! Why did you kiss me that night?" Harry felt as if a cold hand had suddenly taken a hold of his heart and was trying to crush it.

"Ginny… have you been unfaithful?" Ron started rolling around on the floor, much to Hermione's amusement.

"I think they got a little bit stronger dose than we did" she whispered to Harry.

"Stupid dog!" Ginny cried and Harry's fear was replaced by the warm, naked feeling that was growing stronger by each minute. It was only a dog… or was it? He realized he didn't care at that moment. He wanted something else entirely…

"Cho Chang!" Everyone's head snapped in Ron's direction. "Victoria Silverstedt! Angelina Jolie! Yvonne Strahovski, come and take me!"

Hermione huffed, annoyed but not irritated enough.

"I know where you hide your _With Which Witch?_ Magazines" she grumbled.

"At least he's just a mind cheater," Harry said.

"Hermione" Ron cried at last. Hermione's lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"He wants me more." she said. "He's forgiven." Harry, meeting her gaze, sighed and leaned his head back with closed eyes.

"I really want it." Hermione's hand had in some mysterious way found its way up Harry's thigh and was now resting there almost an inch away from Harry's belt – very close to another sensitive area. The warmth from it seemed to make Harry slightly uneasy.

"Want what?" she breathed. Harry, his eyes still closed, swallowed.

Suddenly Ron was calling for Luna. _Luna Lovegood_.

"To kiss you." Hermione, shocked by this statement and suddenly realizing her hand's placement, drew it away quickly and stood up.

"I-I…" She bit her lip and went around the corner, into another isle of shelves. Harry followed, trying to explain.

"I'm sorry Mione. I can't help it. You just-… I mean-…" He realized there was no excuse. "God. Your laugh, Hermione." He mumbled as he came close to her. They were now hidden so that neither Ron nor Ginny could see them. Harry reached out to touch a few curls on Hermione's shoulders.

"Your hair…" A second later Hermione was pressed up against him, her arms tightly locked around his neck.

"I think I love you." Harry, a little flustered by the way she was clinging to him, patted her back uncomfortably. Before he could stop himself though, his hand started stroking her. He let it slid down to the lower part of her back before pressing her closer.

"I'm afraid I think I do too." Hermione pressed her face harder into his shoulder.

"That's really bad, Harry."

"I know." He leaned back to study her face. Her cheeks was deeply flushed, her eyes hesitant to meet his. His fingers brushed against her chin.

"But we won't remember anything in about five minutes." Her eyes snapped up to his. They stared at each other intently, trying to fight what they both obviously wanted to.

_I am stronger than this_, Hermione found herself thinking.

"Draco Malfoy, where are you?" Ginny cried out in frustration around the corner. Hermione ignored it, stood on the tip of her toes and closed the distance between them. She touched him with parted lips, her tongue moving against his.

Harry's heartbeat seemed to move up to his ears, thumping loudly as he immediately opened his mouth to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. They exchanged some sweet breathes at first and soon their tongues found themselves exploring the other's. Harry bit down on Hermione's lower lip and pushed her up against on of the shelves. Things started falling of, something even hit his shoulder, but he didn't get a chance to think about it since Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

The kiss deepened as Harry's hands crept underneath Hermione's blouse. Hermione left his lips and traced her mouth across his cheekbone and down to his neck, his hair between her fingers.

"God, Harry…" she whispered against his skin. Harry sighed impatiently and nibbled at her ear.

"You are lovely." Hermione grinned sweetly, and drew back to look into his eyes. They were darker than usual, but also brighter with a slightly wet look in them. She could not only see desire in those eyes, but also feel it as he pressed against her.

He traced a finger along her heart shaped lips. His thumb started working on a smudge from her lipstick.

"It's wearing off." Hermione's expression became more tired.

"You're right, as usual." She smiled one last time, kissing him slowly, deeply. Then she let go of her grip around his hips, and slid down onto the floor, slightly out of balance.

Leaning against the shelf again, she said with closed eyes and a hand still resting lazily on his chest:

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

A second later she blinked and looked up.

"What happened?" Harry grinned.

"You don't want to know."


	4. Epilogue

**"Valentine's Desires"**  
By HeartofSummer  
Genre: Harry and Hermione romance

**Epilouge**

* * *

After a cup of tea and cookies that Angelina, George's wife, and their daughter Freddy had brought and of course a lot of scolding from everyone, the two couples were ready to go home.

"I can't believe Angelina got a bouquet full of red roses and I get nothing" Hermione said to Ron as they went out of the shop, George right behind them.

"Well, Ginny didn't get anything either!" Ron said in defense. Ginny grinned.

"Harry made me breakfast in bed Ronald. And he gave me this!" She showed him a small silver bracelet with big red stones in the shapes of hearts. Ron's mood got even worse somehow.

"That's not fair. Why didn't you remind me, Harry?"

"Hey, don't turn this around on me. I told you to buy something the day before yesterday." This made Ron fall silent, and he went ahead mumbling about "parking ticket". Hermione was right behind him with Ginny giving her a detailed description of the breakfast Harry had prepared for her.

Harry was left with George, who drew out his wand.

"So, do you want me to remove those memories or what?" he asked, grinning. Harry didn't smile back tough. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying.

"I think I'll keep them, actually." George's grin grew wider.

"I thought you might say that."

"Harry, are you coming?" It was Hermione, waiting for him down the street.

"Thanks, George. See you." He shook George's hand.

"Bye Harry."

Harry jogged up to Hermione. Ginny and Ron was a couple of yards in front of them, fighting.

"What did you two talk about?" Hermione asked softly as they started walking.

"Just about me keeping the memory," Harry shrugged. Hermione glanced up at him.

"Harry… I know we were together during the time but… I didn't do anything-" she stopped mid air, giving him a meaningful look.

"What?"

"You know… embarrassing. Or silly." Harry stopped and shook his head, smiling.

"Nah. Nothing much." Hermione swatted his arm.

"I'm serious!" They laughed.

"No, Mione. You did nothing wrong at all. I might look at you differently, but you were the most sane of us all." He knew that last part was a lie, but he wanted her to feel easy in his presence. Like it had always been with them. Simply natural. They faced hard times but in the end they always had each other to cling onto and that always helped them make it through. No matter what.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him. The afternoon sun caught in her honey brown curls and made it glow. Her cheeks were flushed in the cold and her breaths rose up into the air between them in forms of small, silver clouds.

Suddenly Harry pushed a stray curl behind her ear and bent down to kiss her cheek. He left his tingling lips there for a second longer than necessary, hearing her surprised intake of breath.

"What was that for?" she asked as he leaned back. He chuckled and started walking again with an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Nothing." He said, staring at the shop windows full of heart shaped stuff. Everything from sweets to pillows and pencils. Hermione looked up at him with confusion. "Happy Valentine's Hermione."


End file.
